This invention relates generally to the field of portable LED lights and more specifically to a dog collar light. Various types of portable LED lights have been designed for many special applications. They are popular because they are small, lightweight and require a relatively small amount of electrical power. Some recent LED lights have been designed for dogs such as an illuminated leash and even an illuminated dog collar. However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that none of the existing LED lights can be worn by a dog to actually transmit light forward to illuminate the ground in front of the dog as the dog walks at night. Additionally, none of the existing lights for dogs include left and right facing auxiliary lights that allow other people see the dog from the right or left side. Additionally, none of the existing lights for dogs include a fur guard to help prevent fur from falling down in front of the light. Finally, none of the existing lights for dogs is aimable so that the light can be shown directly below the dog or further out ahead of the dog.